Skrull Invasion/Heroes
Objective The Super-Skrull, with a militia of native Skrulls have begun an invasion of Earth and must be stopped in the US while they still can be. The heroes' Mission will be to incapacitate all the Skrulls they come across on the way to the Skurlls' convergence point in Los Angeles. Once there, they must destroy their teleportation devices allowing their numbers onto the planet. Once completed, they must then defeat the Super-Skrull to end the invasion. Moderator User:BachLynn23 Members #Militia (Malcom Knox), Leader of The Avengers, (User:Nhlott) #Lodestone (Kai Heath), Leader of the New Warriors, (User:WingsofLight) #Cloud (Rextinitus Cloudous), Leader of Inhumans, (User:Lowdy345) #Seer (Nithya), Lieutenant of The Avengers, (User:GirlofDelusion) #Incantio (Absolom Magus), Lieutenant of S.H.I.E.L.D, (User:PerseusJackson) Mission Militia:'' Is sitting in a coffee shop in Soho staring at the Tallus on his wrist.'' Seer: ''She walks into the coffee shop looking for Militia. When she sees him, she is a bit confused, and ponders for a bit before speaking. Have you talked with the Timebroker again? '''Militia:' I guess....I've been hearing and seeing shit in my mind since I talked to that guy. It's told me some things about the Skrulls. Apparently we gotta head towards LA. Seer: '''I'm not surprised, though I'm unsure as to why you needed to speak to him... '''Militia: I don't know. Wasn't really given much of an option... Seer: 'Good point... now where are all the others? We need to hurry, the Skrulls won't exactly wait for us to get there. '''Militia:'No clue....but they really need to get their asses in gear '''Cloud:Cloud walks into the coffee shop looking around. He notices Militia and Seer. He walks over there and sits down, saying nothing. Seer: '''Thank goodness you arrived... I hope the others don't arrive too late. Rextinitus Cloudous, is it? I suppose I'll call you Cloud, as most do. Call me Seer, I'm the Lieutenant of Militia here, who is the Leader of us, the Avengers. '''Militia: Thank you, Nithya. He stares at the Tallus again Cloud: He glanced at Seer then glares at the Tallus.. Yes , I am Cloud, King of the Inhumans. So, Militia, that is an interesting bracelet you are wearing. Militia: Glares at Cloud. Yea, so's this one......Gestures toward the ONE. I'd watch my eyes if I were you... Seer: ''She looks at Militia with the deepest concern for him, and turns back to Cloud. I suggest not calling me by my first name without my authorization... ''Telepathically, she says to Cloud and him only: Militia here isn't quite the patient one, at least at the moment... so keep any comments to yourself please. It will only last until the end of the mission, or so I hope. Milita:'''I apologize if I seem out of sorts, I'm just feeling a bit stressed. Where's everyone else? '''Seer: Agh... data... overload... Uni-Mind... crowded... She uses her final energies to make sure that her comrades won't have to care for her by creating a cosmic energy forcefield, which will also follow the questors on its own, and then she faints. Cloud: Cloud nods at Seer.. So, if you don't mind me asking, where too? Incantio: Enters the shop and makes his way to the other heroes Hello. Anyone else yet to come? Cloud: Only Lodestone is left... Militia: And he can catch up....Come on, we have to get to LA. Cloud: Very well... wait, how we gonna get there? Militia: Can I please just lead? Or is that asking too much? Cloud: Cloud says nothing just eyes Militia very suspiciously. Militia: Yea, that's what I thought. Now....He presses a button on his watch, and an SUV pulls up outside of the coffee shop Incantio: Whistles softy Impressive Cloud: Cloud slowly gets in the car, still thinking of Militias statement. Lodestone: 'I'm here! ''He slides from the arched rock he created, He follows them '''Cloud: Are all of you gonna stand there or get in? Seer: ''Her forcefield hovers into the van, slowly blinking away as Nithya is charged with vigor. '' Militia: Gets into the driver's seat and starts toward the freeway. Sadly,I haven't made too many strides towards building our own Quinjet. Incantio: Quinwha? A plane? A car? Cloud: Pssst, it is probally another bracelet of his... Seer: ''The forcefield wears off, and Nithya is placed in her seat. She wakes up, and seems to have heard the conversation.'' The Quinjet... clearly, a jet. It was used by the original Avengers for transportation. Cloud:Or that... Incantio: Oh Militia: His mind elsewhere, he doesn't notice a large creature in the street and hits it Incantio: His war axe appears in his hand as the van rocks backward Trouble people Opens his door and jumps out of the van, his war axe at his side. Cloud: Hope y'all are wearing coats... Cloud decreases the tempature drastically around the monster. Incanctio: Swing a massive overhand blow at the creature Seer: ''Fires bio-blasts at the creature using her psychokinesis'' ********THE MISSION IS ENDED.*********